1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to tool holders that are configured for buckets and pails. More particularly, the present invention relates to tool holders that attach to the interior and/or exterior surfaces of a bucket.
2. Prior Art Description
Many tradesmen and handymen carry tools in buckets and pails. This is especially true if the tradesman or handyman is attempting a job that needs the use of a bucket in addition to the tools the bucket carries.
There are some problems that are inherent to carrying tools in a bucket. One such problem is tool access. When tools are placed in a bucket, the tools either lay flat in the bucket or lean against the sides of the bucket. Most buckets are narrow. Accordingly, if many tools are placed in a bucket, the tools pile up and intertangle within the confines of the bucket. This makes it difficult to locate any one specific tool. Often, the entire contents of a bucket must be dumped before a tool, especially a small tool, can be located.
Another problem associated with carrying tools in buckets is one of tool protection. Water and debris tends to collect in the bottom of a bucket. This accumulation may not be noticed due to the tools piled in the bucket. If tools at the bottom of the bucket lay in water, they quickly rust. Depending upon the degree of rust experienced by a tool, a tool can become permanently damaged.
Recognizing the disadvantages of carrying tools loosely in a bucket, organizers have been developed that hold tools in an organized fashion within a bucket. Some organizers hold tools inside the confines of a bucket. Such prior art organizers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,329 to Fogelberg, entitled Portable Tool Holder. Some organizers are designed to hold tools on the outside of a bucket. Such prior art tool holders are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 to Dent, entitled Bucket Attachment Tool Holder. Additionally, organizers have been developed that flop over the brim of a bucket to hold tools both on the inside of the bucket and on the outside of the bucket. Such prior art organizers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,551 to Lindsay, entitled Tool Holder For Bucket.
A drawback of prior art bucket organizers is that they are sized to fit only one type of bucket, usually a five gallon utility bucket. However, buckets, even five gallon buckets, come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. If a user has an organizer that is incompatible with the bucket they want to use, the organizer will either be stretched or buckled and will not work properly. Another drawback of prior art bucket tool organizers is that the organizer itself is commonly made of canvas or another woven material. This provides the organizer with the flexibility it needs to curve around the periphery of a bucket. However, many tools held by such organizers have sharp edges. These sharp edges can easily cut, snag and tear woven fabric, thereby causing damage to the tool organizer. Woven fabric also has a tendency to hold moisture. Thus, if a prior art tool organizer gets wet, it will hold moisture for a long period of time. This can cause mold on the organizer itself and rust to all the tools in contact with the wet fabric.
A need therefore exists for a bucket tool organizer that can be used on a wide range of bucket sizes with equal effectiveness. A need also exists for a bucket tool organizer that is not fabric and does not retain moisture. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.